Feudal Future
by Moonlight Jade
Summary: Kagome winds up being the target of a strange demonic man what happens when he takes her and then loses her? More of plot will be revealed. rating may change
1. Kagnap

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Inuyasha. Neither will you unless you do then you will but if you don't you wont. Wow! Wasn't that special? However, Erutuf is mine and if you want to use him for one of your stories or something I would like to either be asked or at least be aware that my character is in use by someone else.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Feudal Future  
  
Chapter One: Kagnap  
  
By: Moonlight Jade  
  
- - - - -  
  
A battle was raging between the Inu-gang and a very large, armored demon. It had very  
  
strange powers over the forest and the vegetation around it, as though it could posses them with  
  
its' powers. Harmless trees were changed into whip-lashing monstrosities while soft pedaled  
  
flowers changed into spike launching creatures.  
  
Shippo was throwing fox fire at its' legs but seemed ineffective in harming the demon.  
  
Sango threw her hiraikotsu (sp?) at it but only succeeded in shattering the center of her own  
  
weapon. Miroku threw some purifying scrolls in the direction of the demon but the scrolls were  
  
stopped by the large branches of a possessed weeping willow. Inuyasha was attempting to use  
  
the windscar but all it did was bounce off the demon's armor and cut down a few nearby trees.  
  
Kagome had her bow notched with an arrow, waiting for a moment of weakness.  
  
Annoyed with the attempted attacks, the demon possessed some nearby vines which  
  
wrapped around all but Kagome, causing them to fall to the ground. The demon headed toward  
  
her and stretched out his arm, ready to swipe kagome from where she stood. A satisfied grin  
  
graced her lips as the demon revealed one of his weaknesses... his clawed hands were  
  
unarmored. Kagome released her arrow which dug into the palm of the demons outstretched  
  
hand and melted away the flesh and bone on its' hand and the bottom part of its' arm.  
  
Due to the unexpected attack, the demon released his control over the surrounding plants.  
  
With its' other hand, the demon grabbed Kagome and lifted her into the air, making her drop her  
  
bow and arrow. She screamed in surprise. Inuyasha, careful not to hit Kagome, used the  
  
backlash wave and cut through the demon's armor, killing him almost instantly. Inuyasha caught  
  
Kagome as she fell from the slain demon's grasp.  
  
Suddenly a green portal appeared and a tall, slender man with gleaming mahogany hair  
  
and night sky blue eyes stepped out. He locked his gaze on Kagome which she reluctantly  
  
returned.  
  
'Come to me," a male voice spoke in her head.  
  
"What?" she asked softly. The voice repeated in her head. She couldn't resist, her mind  
  
told her body to stop but it continued its' slow movement toward the man.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango called out, breaking Kagome away from her trance, "what are you  
  
doing?" her voice sounding full of concern.  
  
"It's his eyes," she said as the thought struck her.  
  
"What?" the others asked in unison.  
  
"Don't look into his eyes," she said as she turned to look at them, "he'll put you in a  
  
trance."  
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked, watching him from the corner of his eyes, "and what do  
  
you want?"  
  
"I am called Erutuf," he said colly, "and I am merely here to collect what will be rightly  
  
mine," he tried again to get Kagome to meet his gaze but she looked away.  
  
"He must be after the sacred jewel," Miroku said to his companions. Sango shook her head as if she disagreed.  
  
"I am not after that petty jewel, you fool," Erutuf said after overhearing Miroku's  
  
suspicions, "I am after... her," he finished as he pointed to Kagome.  
  
"We have to get you out of here, Kagome!" Sango said as she grabbed her by the arm and  
  
began to lead her away.  
  
"I don't think so!" Erutuf yelled as a power attack knocked Sango and the others away  
  
from Kagome, sending them into a dazed state. Kagome closed her eyes, determined not to be  
  
caught in his trap a second time.  
  
Suddenly, she felt his hand caress the side of her face. She stood perfectly still until his  
  
hands drifted to her waist. She snapped her eyes open and slapped him across the face. There  
  
was a huge grin on his face accompanied by a bright red hand print.  
  
'What? Why is he smiling' she thought to herself.  
  
'Come with me, you'll be happy soon,' the voice began once again. She felt a sudden  
  
feeling of ease rise over her sudden panic, she then felt herself being lifted into strong arms and  
  
carried off. Her friends could only watch helplessly as she was carried into the reappearing  
  
green portal and banished in its' midst.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Kagome saw a swirl of colors flying around her. It appeared as though Erutuf and herself were in a long tube filled with colored water. She was still ensnared by his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes. He shifted her body in his arms, his hold on her slipped as she fell from his grasp.  
She was suddenly and painfully aware of the sensation as though she were drowning as she was lost in a world of colors.  
  
- - - - -  
  
So what do you think? I'm not revealing much about the plot at the moment. I want it to be a surprise when you read what happens. I have it all planned out, the idea has been running through my head for a while now and I have finally wrote it down and turned it into this pimpin' story All that you will know for now is that Kagome has (of course) been kidnapped. So yeah. Please read later chapters once I get them up. Moonlight Jade. 


	2. Home?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha so for all of you who think I do, you are desperately wrong. I am poor, if I owned Inu then I wouldn't be so just read my story.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Feudal Future  
  
Chapter Two: Home?  
  
By: Moonlight Jade  
  
- - - - -  
  
Kagome shielded her eyes from the sudden light that engulfed her. She dept her  
  
eyes closed as she floated through the light. She only opened them when she felt her legs  
  
collide with something jagged.  
  
She noticed it was dark outside as she gazed first up, then down to her legs which  
  
were bleeding slightly where the rocks had dug into her flesh. She cursed under her  
  
breath and stood up. Looking around, Kagome realized she was standing in the clearing  
  
where she had been battling alongside her friends.  
  
Where were her friends now? Were they okay? Kagome was finding it hard to  
  
remember much after Erutuf had suddenly appeared. She looked around again. A few  
  
trees lay rotting where they fell. She realized there was no longer grass growing in the  
  
clearing. All that was visible were dirt and rocks.  
  
Kagome began walking, the village shouldn't be too far away, maybe half a day's  
  
walk. Slowly, but steadily, she made her way to the village.  
  
- - - - -  
  
She came across the God tree and knew she was near the village. The sun had  
  
started its slow rise into the sky. Kagome quickened her pace. She was so close to her  
  
destination.  
  
She came out of the forest and cried out in surprise at what she saw. The village  
  
lay in ruins. Some of the huts were aflame, whether on accident or on purpose, Kagome  
  
couldn't tell.  
  
She ran forward, bodies were everywhere. She ran forward into Kaede's hut. It  
  
was the only building still standing. Kagome turned around and screamed. Kaede lay on  
  
her back with a dagger in her belly. Kagome ran to Kaede and lay her head on her knees.  
  
She was gasping for air as she attempted to pull the dagger from her wound.  
  
Kagome grabbed the accursed weapon and, as gently as possible, pulled it from  
  
within the elders stomach. She then ripped the sleeve off of her shirt and put it over the  
  
wound, pushing down in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Kaede looked up into her eyes  
  
and a look of recognition and surprise struck her at once.  
  
"Kagome?" she managed to say through her pain, "ye are alive?" her eyes closed  
  
as she coughed and blood ran from her mouth.  
  
"No! Kaede, don't leave me," she cried out with tears in her eyes, "I can't do this  
  
alone." Kaede opened her eyes and offered a weak smile.  
  
"Find your friends, they will help ye," she forced herself to say before she  
  
released a few more ragged breaths before they finally came to an end.  
  
"No, you can't be dead," Kagome said through her tears, "You were the first  
  
person to trust me after I fell through the well." She paused for a moment.  
  
'That's it, the well, I can go home for a while, at least until I clear my head,' with  
  
that, she walked towards the door. Before she got out, she saw her bow and arrow,  
  
grabbed it, walked out the door, and headed toward the well. When she got there, she fell  
  
into a state of shock. The well had been cut apart, the wood splintered in odd directions  
  
where it had been broken. She ran forward, dropping the now remembered dagger at her  
  
feet. Looking down into the well, Kagome realized that areas in the well had caved in.  
  
She cursed under her breath. She had to get away from here before she went  
  
crazy. In desperation, she threw herself down the well. To her horror, she was not  
  
engulfed by the desired blue light that would transport her to her own time. She hit the  
  
rocky ruins beneath her and cried out in pain. Angry tears fell down her face as she  
  
slammed her fists into the wall.  
  
'This can't be happening,' she thought to herself, 'I cannot be trapped in this  
  
hell!' Kagome had seen dead bodies before, had seen the results of wars, but this was  
  
different somehow. She had talked to these people, known some of them since she had  
  
fallen down the well. Even if, at first, they did not trust her, she had grown close to them  
  
all.  
  
She climbed out of the well, grabbed the dagger and bow and arrows, and started  
  
walking. Where could she go? She remembered Kaede's last words. Find her friends?  
  
She had no idea where to begin her search, so she just kept walking. She'd find  
  
something eventually.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome heard noises as if a battle was occurring nearby. She locked in  
  
on where the noises were coming from, northeast of where she stood. She quickened her  
  
pace and found a large bird demon attacking two humans and two animals. She smiled as  
  
she recognized them. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and, a transformed, Kilala. She notched an  
  
arrow and released it in a swirl of pink light. It was headed straight for the demons heart.  
  
- - - - -  
  
So what did you think of this chapter? I hope you all like it. The next chapter may be in different people's points of view. Well, I should go write up the next chapter, I have ideas for it but I need to write it down. Jan e,  
  
Moonlight Jade 


End file.
